Brilliant
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: She's absolutely brilliant. This is what I'd like to see happen in the next episode of HOA! WARNING: SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LATEST EPISODE! Review? :) Jara one-shot!


**This is what I think should happen in the next episode of HOA. Or something like it, whatevers. Tell me what you think, y'all! **

* * *

Jerome groaned and through his arm over his eyes, shielding them from the blinding light. Okay, so it wasn't blinding, it was just the sun light shining through the cracks of the blinds over his windows. He was feeling better, but his stomach was still feeling a little cramped. His competiveness caused this to happen, and it probably cost Mara her deserved winnings. Even while he was planning his way to beat her in the competition, he knew that she deserved to win, no matter what her snack was.

She was so clever, so brilliant. He didn't deserve to win. He didn't deserve her. She was better off with anyone other than him, and Alfie, and Mick and Eddie. He shouldn't be wasting her time with him. She deserved much better.

There was a knock at his door and he mumbled an unintelligible 'come in'. Mara poked her head in the room and smiled slightly at her boyfriend. "Hey, Jerome, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Jaffray, don't—ugh…" he groaned, clutching his stomach as it twisted painfully, sitting up reluctantly.

"Lay down," she instructed, pushing his shoulder so he was laying on the bed again, and she took a seat at the edge.

"I'm sorry that I ruined your chances of winning." Jerome sighed after a moment of silence.

"What are you talking about?" Mara smiled slightly and pulled a shiny, brand-new, white laptop out of her bag. "Willow let me keep it. She said that the honor of winning is a prize enough. But, I let her keep the little blue ribbon. I had a few extra bars in my bag for a snack in between classes."

"But, I almost ruined everything. Mara, I really am sorry. I got way to competitive. I just, didn't want to lose…" he grumbled, forcing himself to sit up. They were sitting so close, that their shoulders were touching. He wanted so badly to reach out and take her hand in his and entwine her small fingers with his long, pale ones, but he couldn't bring himself to. He felt awful for trying to ruin her project. He tried to try to slide away from her, but the warmth and happiness she was emanating was keeping her close to him. He couldn't back away.

"Listen, Mara, I…um…I don't think…um—" he cleared his throat uncomfortably. He stood and ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair, heart wrenching in his chest. "I think we should break up—"

Mara's head snapped around to look at him with hurt filling her dark brown eyes. "Wha—why?" she gasped. Tears were building in her eyes and sobs were trekking up her throat. She tried to push them away, but she couldn't. She never thought Jerome would break up with her. After all the things he'd said to her, and all of the times he'd tried to get her to go out with him, and all the moments he remembered that they shared when it was barely even marked in her memory. He couldn't break up with her.

"You don't deserve me. I'm better off without you. You should just leave." He lied through his clenched teeth.

"Jerome, you don't mean that." Mara whispered, standing.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do, Mara." He snapped, turning around to raise his eyebrows at her.

Mara gasped and took a step back, away from him in shock. He's never snapped at her before. He's never been angry with her before. She bit her lip as a tear slipped down her tanned cheeks. "No, you don't, Jerome. I could see your expression in the mirror. You didn't mean any of that."

Jerome frowned and nodded, taking a cautious step toward her, only to have her match his step, backwards. "You're right, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, I am so sorry, Mara." he said softly. He reached forward, happy when she didn't jerk away, and wiped another tear from her cheek.

"Then, what did you mean? Why are you breaking up with me?"

"Because _I _don't deserve _you_." he stated sadly.

"What are you talking about? Of course you do!" Mara protested.

"No, I don't. Mara, you're so brilliant and amazing and gorgeous and perfect and gorgeous and terrific and gorgeous and—did I mention gorgeous? Mara, look at me. I'm Jerome Clarke. You deserve someone so much better than me. Someone that wasn't left at a boarding school to rot, someone that didn't treat his best friend like a dog, someone that can get good grades in school, someone that'll end up being a lawyer or a doctor, someone that doesn't hate his own mother—the woman that gave him life. Mara, you deserve so much better than me. I should have never tried so hard to get you to go out with me. Why did you even say yes?" he rambled. His heart wrenched painfully as he waited for her answer.

"Because, I love you." she whispered to him.

"What?" he asked softly, his voice barely audible.

"I love you. I told you that you aren't rotten and I meant it. You stopped treating Alfie like that and you two are better friends now. You get good grades, I know you do, you need to get good grades or else you don't graduate and then you don't get to leave. I know you'll end up with a job that suits you, maybe a model or something. You have a reason to hate her, Jerome; she didn't do anything for you. I don't want anyone else, I want you. You so definitely deserve me. I always thought you were out of my league. Jerome, you are brilliant. Maybe not in school, but you're smarter than you give yourself credit for. You're very handsome, smoking hot. You're pretty amazing yourself, you know. I love you. That's why I said yes, and I should have said yes all those times before when you asked me out." Mara's face was a deep shade of crimson when she finished her speech, chest heaving up and down.

"Oh, gosh, Jaffray, I love you. Why didn't you say that before?" he asked, taking her into his arms, resting his chin on her head and rubbing her back, waiting for an answer.

"Because it'd be too soon," she replied.

"No, it wouldn't have. I've liked you since we first met; I've loved you since the first year of high school, Mara."

"Really?" she mumbled into his shirt.

"Really. I'm sorry I tried to break up with you. Trust me; I won't be doing it again. The only way we'll ever break up, is if you break up with me."

"I won't try to break up with you, Jerome."

"Good, then, we've sorted this out. Now, I'd like to apologize again for the whole competing thing." he sighed, pulling away so he could sit on his bed again and brought her down next to him.

"Jerome, I loved your hotdog idea. I tried one of them; Alfie sold it to me while you were in the bathroom." She smiled.

"Thanks, but your fruit and vegetable bars—pure genius." The blonde complimented with a grin. "Can you make some more?"

"Will you only eat one to three a day?" Mara asked in a motherly tone, brown eyes watching him with a dark eyebrow arched at her boyfriend.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Okay, I'll go make some." she smiled and stood up.

"Wait, Jaffray," Jerome grabbed her elbow and followed her motion, wheeling her around to look at him. Blue eyes on brown. He leaned forward and tangled his fingers into her black hair, crushing her lips with his. She kissed him back and he drew back a minute later, though very reluctant.

"What was that for?" she blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Three reasons. One, because you're my girlfriend, and I can; two, because I love you; three, I don't want to get interrupted, once again." he listed and she let a grin appear on her flawless, tanned face.

"I love you too. I'll see you later."

Kissing him on the cheek quickly, she sped out of the room to the kitchen, and he pumped his fist triumphantly once she was gone.

* * *

**Well...?**

**Don't worry, I'm updating CATOG and BBB tonight! I'll try to update HOC sometime in the next few days. I know, it's been taking soooooo long! But, I've been having trouble writing the prompts. I promise, though, I'll write them and get 'em up soon!**

**Vote on the poll! I feel so bad, Alfie hasn't gotten any votes. :'(**

_**"The earth is the Lord's, and all it contains, The world, and those who dwell in it." -Psalm 24:1**_

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
